marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Co-Op (Earth-1992)
This story overlaps with the end of Dazzled. Counseling The scene opens in a bedroom looking out on a balcony with the sun rising. The screen shifts to find Rogue lying asleep in her bed. An alarm clock then sounds. Rogue then moved to her side, and her hand searched for the alarm clock. She then turned it off and sat in her bed. She then got up out of bed while wearing a green nightgown. She then yawned and grabbed some clothes and headed into a bathroom. The scene then fades out and back in to Rogue walking down a hallway. "Good morning Rogue," said Dazzler. "Good morning," responded Rogue. "Isn't it a lovely morning. The view outside my room was breathtaking this morning. I'm glad I'm living here again," said Allison with a smile. "It's good to have you back. How's your music class been going?" asked Rogue. "The past couple of weeks have been really good. Most of the students are really nice, pay attention, and follow the rules. There are even some with genuine talent. Of course there are a couple rotten apples, but otherwise it has been really good," responded Allison. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting with Xavier in a few minutes," said Rogue. "That's okay. I'll see you around then," said Dazzler. "Definitely," responded Rogue. Rogue then began walking down the hall and into an elevator. The scene fades out and fades in on Rogue entering a study. "Good morning Anna," said Xavier. "Good morning Professor," responded Rogue. "Are you ready for today's session?" asked Xavier. "Yes, I am," responded Rogue. "You do know that you are improving greatly. You have nothing to fear," said Xavier. "Yeah," responded Rogue halfheartedly. "Okay then," said Charles as Rogue sat down and he reached out his hands near her head. The scene then fades out. Déjà Vu The scene opens with the morning sun entering through Rogue's window. An alarm clock goes off and Rogue tosses in her bed. She then turned it off and got up. Oh it must have been a dream. She then grabbed some clothes and got dressed. The scene fades out and fades in on Rogue walking out of her room. "I need to go see the Professor this morning," thought Rogue to herself. She then started walking down the hall when she hears Xavier's voice in her head. "Meet me in the War Room immediately," said Charles. "I'll be there as soon as I can," responded Rogue as she started running towards the elevator. The scene fades out, and then fades into Rogue walking in through a door into the War Room. "I came as fast as I could Professor," said Rogue. "It's okay Anna," responded Xavier. "What is the problem?" asked Rogue as she looked to find Gambit walk in behind her. "Hello Professor. Sorry I'm late," said Remy. "I have a special mission for the both of you," said Xavier. "What is it?" asked Remy. "The United Guilds of New Orleans are up to something big. Their have been numerous disappearances and deaths throughout the area, and the trail leads to the Guild. Remy, I want you to use your connections to somehow end this, and I want you, Rogue, to go assist him. You may be needed to extract some information. If you need any back up, just call. You two may use the Blackbird," said Xavier. "Sounds good," said Remy. "Good luck," said Charles. "See you soon Professor," said Rogue. Rogue then fallows behind Gambit as he walks out the door. The scene then fades out, and fades in on the Blackbird taking flight. The scene then moves on to Remy and Anna inside the jet. "I'm glad your here cher," said Gambit. "I'm sure you are," said Rogue as she stared ahead of her. "Cher... please... what's bothering you?" asked Remy. "Nothing!" said Rogue as she raised her voice. "Anna, clearly there's something wrong. Will you please tell me?" asked Remy. "You know why I'm angry!" exclaimed Rogue. "Why is that?" asked Remy. "Because you really hurt me! Emotionally and physically! You tried to kill me! I once trusted you... cared for you... lov... Why Xavier would let you rejoin the X-Men is beyond me; not to mention why he would give me a mission alone with you," said Rogue. "I'm sorry. I wasn't in my right mind," said Remy. "Sure you were... No what... Let's just drop this and get this mission over with," said Rogue. "Okay Cher," said Remy. The scene then fades out. Mysterious The scene opens to find the Blackbird landing with Remy and Rogue getting out afterwards. "Where are we?" asked Rogue. "We're in a town about an hour or so away from the United Guilds' meeting place," answered Gambit. "Where do we go from here?" asked Rogue. "I think we should search the town, make sure it's okay, and then go out into the swamps to get to the base," responded Remy. "That's good with me," said Rogue. The two then started to walk into town after cloaking the Blackbird. They walk into to the town to find there was no one out on the street and the sun was close to setting. "Isn't odd to have no one out," said Rogue. The two then started to take a closer look at their surroundings. "Maybe they are all where I would be in their situation," said Remy. "And what place is that?" asked Rogue sarcastically. "In there," replied Gambit as he pointed towards the town's bar. "Great," responded Rogue sarcastically. "Let's go check it out. Shall we cher?" asked Gambit. "Fine!" responded Rogue. The two then walked towards the bar, and enter through the front door. They open the door to find the room had a few people at tables, and a couple at the bar. "Let's go talk to the bartender," said Gambit. The two then walked up to the bar, and sat on two stools. "What are you two doing out here in this neck of the woods?" asked the bartender. "My wife and I are on my way to visit her parents, and we got lost. So, we decided to stop here for a drink, and make a phone call to tell them that we're going to be a bit late," responded Gambit. "Well you can help yourself to the phone over there, since we don't get good cell reception from here," said the bartender. Gambit then reached over and grabbed Rogue's hand. "Darling, do you mind making the call, while I get us a round of drinks?" asked Gambit. "Sure darlin'," responded Rogue. As she stood up, Remy pulled off her glove. Rogue, a little agitated, decided to go look around the bar without her glove. While walking to the phone to make a pretend phone call, a woman sitting at the bar got up as well. She headed into the bathroom. Rogue after pretending to make a call, headed back to Remy when the woman came out of the bathroom and tripped. Rogue reached out to grab her arm. It was too late when Rogue's uncovered hand grabbed the woman's arm. Rogue then started to see images, which were the woman's memories. She saw a group of men and women coming into the town late at night. Some were being taken away, while others were being beaten. Many people were trying to flee, but the thieves and assassins were too fast. She sees the woman being grabbed and knocked out. She wakes up at the knees of Belladonna. Belladonna then grabs her and lifts her up. Her eyes begin to glow. The woman then screams and passes out. Rogue then let's go. Bar Fight "What are you doing!" exclaimed the man at the bar. "I'm sorry..." said Rogue to be interrupted. "Who are you!" yelled another man. "They're trespassers who we're going to take care of," said the barman. "Now listen here. We aren't trying to start any trouble," said Gambit. Everyone in the bar stands up. They all seem to look animalistic, and their eyes begin to glow. They then move at lightning speeds, and attack Gambit and Rogue. After being suckered punched, Rogue and Remy fight back. Remy picks up a barstool and charges it. He then hits it against one of the assailants and it explodes. Another man grabs Rogue by the shirt, and pins her to a wall. Rogue then realizes she must nave their powers. She then punches him across the room. "Bring it!" yelled Rogue at the other people. She then begins taking on a couple of them at once. Remy then pulls out of deck of cards. He starts charging some of the cards and throws them at the bartender. The bartender is eventually knocked out. There is only one left who tries to sneak up behind Rogue as she finished off another one. Remy throws a couple cards that sends the assailant flying across the room. The man then passes out. "Thanks," said Rogue as she calmed down from an animalistic like state. "You're welcome cher. So what's going on here?" asked Gambit. "I'm about to find out," responded Rogue as she reached down to grab a man's face. Gambit watches as Rogue saps him for almost a minute. She then let's go. "So," said Gambit. I think they're some form of psionic vampire. Belladonna is the ring leader behind this. She converted the United Guild, and made them bring her more people to turn," responded Rogue. "What do you think we should do next cher?" asked Gambit. "I think if we get to Belladonna, then we can force her to release her control over everyone. I think it's time for us to go," said Rogue. "Sounds good," said Gambit. The scene then fades out as they walk out the door. Swamp Base The scene fades in on Gambit and Rogue walking through the swamp, and its becoming very dark. "Are we almost there?" asked Rogue. "Yeah, maybe a couple more minutes," responded Gambit. While they are walking they hear a noise. "What's that?" asked Remy. Rogue then closes her eyes and then opens them, and they have a feral like state. "We're surrounded by about a dozen men and women. Prepare yourself," said Rogue. Remy then pulls out his staff and begins to charge it. He turns around to find a group rushing towards them. He then charges towards them and leaps into the air. Rogue then rushes towards another group of them. Rogue then starts dodging punches and then throws her own punches and kicks. Remy begins bashing them as he jumps above them. He then starts throwing a flurry of slashes. Eventually, Remy and Rogue take down the assailants. "That was fun," says Remy. "Let's keep going," said Rogue. The two continue on. The scene then fades out and then in on the two looking at a large building. "This is it," said Remy. "How are we going to get in?" asked Rogue. "I know a secret tunnel in, but even then we're going to have to keep our guard up," answered Gambit. "Okay. Lead the way," said Rogue. The scene then fades out and fades in on them walking down a poorly lit tunnel. Gambit then opens a door to reveal a staircase. They then walk up it, and Gambit opens another door. Light then rushes into the stairwell. The two then find themselves in what looks like a bedroom. "Shhh. Follow me," whispered Gambit. The two then go through another door. They are then in another hallway. They weave through some hallways without any trouble. Gambit then stops in front of door. "Be ready," whispered Gambit. He then opened a door to find Belladonna sitting on what looked like a throne. "Hello. What a pleasant surprise," said Belladonna. "Long time no see. Looks like things have changed around here," said Gambit. "You're right about that Remy," said Belladonna. "What has been going on here?" asked Remy. "Guards!" yelled Belladonna. The room then filled up with many psionic vampiric thieves and assassins. Rogue and Gambit begin to fight back, but it was too late because they became fully surrounded. Rogue and Gambit are brought to Belladonna's knees. "So, who should I kill first," said Belladonna. "Take me!" said Gambit. Rogue looked over at him, and was somewhat surprised. "Why would you want to be killed first, if you were going to kill Rogue yourself a while ago?" asked Belladonna. "Because I love her with all my heart and all my bein'. I want her to know that I have always loved her and will always love her. I want her to know that it wasn't really me or at least me in my right mind..." said Gambit to be interrupted. "I'm going to enjoy this," said Belladonna as she stretched her hand out towards Remy. Colored energy then came out of her hand and surrounded Remy. Remy began to scream as his life began to become drained from him. Rogue with tear rolling down her eye summoned all the strength she had to break free from her captives grasp. She lunged at Belladonna, and grabbed her face. Belladonna kept on draining Remy as she tried to resist Rogue. Rogue didn't let go. Finally, Belladonna stops sapping Remy, and collapses to the floor. Rogue then runs to Gambit. "What can I do. His heart has stopped beating. I need to do CPR, but if I touch him then I'll sap some more life. I don't know if he would survive it. No what, he won't survive if I do nothing. Professor X has confidence in me. It's time to take control," thought Rogue to herself. Rogue begins to perform CPR. She then reaches down and her lips touches. Nothing happens. She continues, until Gambit woke up. Rogue then bends over and kisses him. "Did you just touch me?" asked Gambit. "Yeah. I love you too," said Rogue. They then look over to find Selene was lying on the ground. A New Beginning-Remy/Anna Marie Remy and Anna find out that it was really Selene behind what was going on. They find Belladonna near death in another room. They help her out, and she retakes control over the United Guilds. The rest of the Guild and townspeople reverted back to normal. Remy and Rogue then fly back home. Rogue is then greeted by Xavier who wants to speak to her in private. "So, I take the mission went well," said Charles. "Yes, it did," responded Rogue. "Do you have any news?" asked Xavier. "I have finally been able to take control of my powers," responded Rogue. "That's great news. I hope you were okay with my encouragement in your dream. When I learned that I needed to skip our session, I thought you deserved some," said Xavier. "Thanks," said Rogue. "You're welcome Anna," responded Charles. The scene then fades out. Rogue went on to continue her relationship with Gambit. Eventually, Gambit proposed, and the two got married. Category:Earth-1992 Category:Stories Category:Anna Marie D'Ancanto (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Allison Blaire (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Remy LeBeau (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Belladonna Boudreaux (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Selene Gallio (Earth-1992)/Appearances